Gundam Wing: The Next Generation
by Vega Starr
Summary: My first fic so please read.Its a Relena and Heero fic but has other pairings too.Goes through all of the couples getting together,having kids,and all of their adventures.So far everyone has liked it.Please R&R. ***CHAPTER 6: 'HEERO AND RELENA' IS UP!***
1. The Sign

Tarah's Gundam Wing Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters but I do own the plot of this story. Please don't sue me. I only have a nickel, wait, I spent that on a piece of gum today. Oops. J 

A/N: Hey ya'll! Here is the scoop. I've never written a Gundam Wing story before. I write lists and that's it. But I decided that it's time for a change of pace. If this story sucks to bad then please tell me and I will remove it from fanfiction.net and you'll never have to read another story by me. If you do like it please tell. And everyone who is reading this give a big round of applause for Angel of Death who got me to actually sit down and write this story. Nobody else has been able to but her. I thank her very much for her encouragement. So ya'll thank her too. Okay, this story takes place two years after the Mariemaia incident. If I confuse you to much then tell me. And remember this is my first actual story and I suck at starting stories off. And please excuse my punctuation, I'm not good at that or separating my paragraph at the right parts. I haven't even gotten into the story I have planned yet. Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you read the story. Please R&R. Thanx!

****

Gundam Wing: The Next Generation

Relena kept running through the woods as fast as she could. The man with the gun just seemed to keep gaining on her. Relena burst through another bush, deeply scratching her leg. The scratch slowed her down even more. She pushed herself as hard as she could but couldn't go any faster. He just kept gaining. Relena just kept running, slowly tiring and slowing. Every now and then she would glance up at the trees just to see if a certain Prussian blue eyed pilot was about to jump down and save her. She never saw him. All the sudden and vine was in front of her, draped between two trees. She ran straight into it. It acted as a rope that held her in place. She did her best to flip herself over it but when she landed she slammed her elbow into a rock. She screamed out in pain but got up and kept running. Turning to look back she saw that the man with the gun was closer than ever. While looking backwards she tripped over a tree root and sprawled out on the ground belly first. As soon as she rolled over the man with the gun had her. He grabbed her around the neck, picked her up, and shoved her up against a tree. Then he put the gun up to her forehead.

"Why?" Relena whispered. The man only answered with a crooked smile and an evil glint in his eye. Then he started to squeeze the trigger. He pulled the trigger back further… and Relena woke up.

"What an awful dream." She said. This was the third night in a row she had had this dream. She always woke up in different parts but this was the furthest it had gone. It always started with her walking through the park. Then, when no one else was around a man with a gun would come out from behind a big tree and start to chase her through the woods. Usually she would trip and fall in her dream, then wake up. Not this time. This time it had gone far enough to terrify her.

At least this time she got a good look at the man's face. It was the man from the party three nights ago. He had given her chills even then. She had been at the Annual Peace Ball. They had held one for the last two years to celebrate peace. The man had been at this past one. She had seen many men looking at her but he looked at her with a look that sent chills down her spine. He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes that were almost black, icy, unfriendly, and perhaps, evil. She had caught him looking at her many times. Every time she caught him he would give her a crooked smile. The same crooked smile from her dream.

He had scared her then but now, after her dream, he scared her more. At the party she had just told herself she was being paranoid, now she was thinking that maybe it was a sign or warning. Then again, maybe she was just being paranoid. Either way she would feel much better if she visited the Sanc Kingdom. While she was there she could visit her brother Milliardo, his wife Noin, and their one-year-old son Michael. She could also check up on the peace situation and tell Noin about the recent events. The only problem was she had meetings to go to. She had a morning meeting and an afternoon meeting tomorrow and an afternoon meeting the next day. She sat down and thought about what way would let her miss the least meetings. She finally decided to leave for the Sanc Kingdom after her morning meeting, cancel her afternoon meeting, stay the night, then leave straight for the other afternoon meeting the next day. She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, though sleep didn't come easily.

************************************************************************

Heero was sitting in the tree that stood next to Relena's balcony. He had seen her tossing and turning in bed. He had wanted to go in and shake her awake and make sure she was alright, but couldn't. A few minutes later she had sat up in bed and mumbled something to herself. Then she sat for a while, staring straight ahead as if deep in thought. Then she laid back down and finally fell back to sleep.

Heero leaned back against the tree trunk and settled in for the night. He couldn't let Relena out of his site, not with the new peace threat. For the past two years he had worked day and night trying to find any peace threats. Every now and then he would come and watch Relena for a day, watching for suspicious characters. The day before yesterday, Christmas Eve, he had detected a threat seemed different from the others. He researched it and researched it and decoded file after file. With every file his heart beat faster and faster and his headache grew steadily worse. This threat was definitely different, it was serious. He hurried and sent all the decoded files to Noin and the Preventers. Then he grabbed his jacket and left for the Darlian residence. He needed to watch over Relena, besides, he wanted to see her open the Christmas present he sent her. He smiled, remembering the look on Relena's face when she opened the unmarked box. He had left the outside unmarked but inside there was a card that read, "Merry Christmas, I'm watching over you. From Heero." Under the note was a necklace. When Relena read the note her eyes grew wide and then she smiled. Then she lifted the necklace out of the box to take a closer look at the charm that dangled from it. It was a small, gold Guardian Angel. She smiled at it and put it on. 

"I'll never take it off, thank you Heero." She mumbled to herself.

Now, as he sat on his branch in the tree, he looked down at Relena and saw the necklace still around her neck. He took a few quick glances around to make sure nothing was out of place. Then he took one last look at Relena, smiled, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

************************************************************************

Relena smiled as she stepped out of the car, in front of the Peacecraft Mansion. She grabbed her bags and ran up to the front door. As soon as she reached the doorstep she rang the doorbell. 

"Relena!" Noin exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Noin!" Relena said.

"Is that Relena?" Milliardo called from the stairs.

"No, I yelled Relena for nothing, of course it's Relena!" Noin yelled back, with a smile on her face. "My you've grown since your last visit." It was true. Relena had grown to be 5'4" in height and had lost her baby fat, becoming very shapely.

"Michael's grown too." Relena said, cooing at the baby in Noin's arms. Then she reached up and hugged Milliardo and then reached over and let Noin hand her Michael. Michael was adorable. He had Noin's eyes but Milliardo's hair. Even though he was only a year old, his hair came just above his ears an was cut in a bold cut.

"Come in and sit down, its cold outside." Noin said motioning toward the sofa. "What made you change your mind about coming for a visit?" Noin asked once they were comfortable. "I thought you were loaded down with paperwork and meetings."

"I canceled a meeting and brought my paperwork with me." She said holding up two briefcases. "Besides, some weird things have happened lately and I've been having a nightmare that I just can't shake off."

"Why don't you tell me about everything." Noin said with a worried look on her face. Relena told her about the strange man at the Peace Ball and about her dream. 

"So," Relena said when she'd finished, "I've come to see if there are any threats on peace that look more threatening than others, or different in some way."

"Well, we have had one threat that we are starting to worry about. It seemed different than the others but not really any more of a threat. Then, the other day, it took a strange turn. See we started getting decoded files, stolen from the threat's base. They described some things planned. The files were sent from an unknown person. But they keep sending more and with each one we get more and more worried. Nobody has checked up on it since day before yesterday. We let all the Preventers yesterday and today off. Lady Une wanted to spend time with Mariemaia. Sally and Wufei went off somewhere." Both Relena and Noin laughed at the thought of Wufei and Sally going on vacation together. Relena could picture the pair yelling at each other the whole time. "I'll go check up on the files, since you got Michael to sleep." She said smiling.

Relena looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Thank you, Noin. I guess I'll sit right here." With that Noin left to another room to check and see if anymore files had arrived. Relena sat and talked with Milliardo for about twenty minutes before Noin came running back into the room with a very worried look on her face.

"Relena! Milliardo! Look at this."

"What is it?" Both asked.

Noin thrust a bunch of papers into Milliardo's hands while at the same time telling Relena, "We have to get you extra protection, you're in very grave danger!"

~*To be continued*~

A/N: How'd you like it? To short, to long? Did it suck, was it okay? Should I continue with it. If you don't want me to then I won't, but if you do than I will. Please review. Thanx. Vega Starr aka Madori Yuy


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. But I do own the plot of this story and the characters I have made up (so far only Michael). So please don't sue me because all you'll get is my Gundam Wing models. "No! Sweetpea, don't eat my models!" Sorry, never mind, my dog ate my models. Stupid mutt!

A/N: Hey again ya'll! Never thought I would get a chance to write my sequel. I was expecting ya'll to throw rotten fruit at me or something along those lines. I'm glad ya'll liked my story though,. It makes me so happy J . Ask my brother. When I got my first reviews I ran in there to tell him and I was jumping up and down. Okay, I still thank Angel of Death for getting me to write the story and now I also thank Radical Chic, Brittany Rae, Laceyespeon, apol, Pinkmoon, heero luver, Tomorrow, Heero Yuy, Tigger, Ms. Raye Sinic, Jeanette Lockhart, Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy, and Ley for reviewing my story and making me want to continue it. Please tell me if you do or don't like this story. If all ya'll think it sucks then I won't write anymore and you'll never have to hear from me again. This part is slightly shorter than the last part, sorry. I'm still not into the story I had planned yet but I'm getting very close. This will NOT turn into a lemon! Sorry for those of that may want it to. I don't read lemons and I definitely don't write them. I'm going to start off with the end of the last part so you won't have to read it. Please R&R.

****

Gundam Wing: The Next Generation

Part 2– The Plan

"Relena! Milliardo! Look at this."

"What is it?" Both asked.

Noin thrust a bunch of papers into Milliardo's hands while at the same time telling Relena, "We have to get you extra protection, you're in very grave danger!"

Relena just stood there staring at Noin in disbelief. Of course she had come to check on the threats to her and peace. But she never expected find anything, especially something that put her in grave danger. Deep down inside she had kept telling herself she was being paranoid. Finally, Noin grabbed Relena and walked her down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" Relena asked. 

"To one of the conference rooms where there are no windows or anything for someone to come through." Noin replied, "You'll be safe there. We'll explain everything to you."

Milliardo was slowly following them down the hallway as he read the papers Noin had handed him. When he finished reading the papers he looked up, eyes blazing. When they reached the conference room, Milliardo shut and locked the door behind him. Noin grabbed the papers from his hands and set them on the table in front of her.

"They call themselves the New OZ." Noin started, "They're led by a man named Whitener. I don't really know how to explain this. Milliardo?"

"I'll try. See, the whole thing is a conspiracy. What Whitener has told his men is not what he really plans. Basically, what he's told then is they'll kidnap you and then stage a public execution as an example of what happens to people that get in their way. They'll broadcast it over all TVs. He'll shoot you but not to kill. It'll look like your dead but really you're just seriously injured. Then they will nurse you back to health and hold you until you are no longer a threat to them. Once the public thinks you're dead there will be chaos and the public will think there is no hope without you. Then the New OZ will take over the Earth and Colonies. But that's only what he's told his men. He plans to really kill you in the public execution. Of course he'll blame it on someone or something else. Then he'll act sorry towards his men because they didn't want to actually kill you. They'll forgive him because he's acting so regretful. Then he has you out of the way forever and the Earth and Colonies are his. Do you understand? 

"Yes." Was Relena's only reply. At this point the sleeping Michael woke up and started crying. Relena handed him to Noin, while just staring straight ahead. 

"I have to go get him a bottle. I'll be right back." Noin said.

"I'm going to go see if I can find a picture and some more information on this guy, Whitener." Milliardo told Relena.

Now she was left sitting alone in the conference room. She sat staring at the wall, trying to let everything sink in. 

"You said you are watching over me, I hope it's true." Relena said to the wall, thinking of Heero.

************************************************************************

'I am' Heero thought. He was laying in the air vent looking at Relena sitting in the conference room. He was _very_ uncomfortable. He had grown much taller, his shoulders were broader, and his muscles were bigger and more noticeable. He no longer looked like a kid and no longer fit in an air vent like a kid. It didn't matter, he had to watch over her and protect her. 

************************************************************************

**Three months later**

Three months had passed since Relena had found out about the New OZ and their plans. Her brother and Noin had insisted she stay with them and she was only allowed to go the most important meetings. Other than that she just sat around and talked with Noin, Milliardo, or Preventers or played with Michael. But Milliardo and Noin had taken the now two-year-old Michael to the park. Relena went to the kitchen to get a snack. When she passed by the table she saw something that caught her eye. There were a few papers scattered around the tabletop and the top one was labeled 'Whitener'. She slowly lifted it up off the table and looked at the picture on it. She dropped it and walked away. What she had seen had killed her appetite. The picture had shone the man from the Peace Ball and her dream. She needed to relax. Just because he was Whitener didn't make the situation worse. She decided to go for a walk in the garden. 

Relena walked through the garden looking at all the plants. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. When she opened them there were five men standing in front of her. One of them ran forward at her and was about to grab her when someone swung down from the tree above her and kicked the man in the head. Relena looked at the unconscious man. Then she turned to her rescuer and found herself staring into Prussian blue eyes. 

"Heero." She said.

"Run and get inside, lock the doors and get somewhere safe." He replied coldly. 

Then he turned tot he other men were now running at him. Relena stepped back but didn't run. Heero punched one man in the face then brought his elbow back into the stomach of another. The fourth man balled his hands together and brought them down on Heero's head. Heero started to fall but reached his foot out and swiped the man's feet out from under him. That left three unconscious and two still up.

"Run!" He yelled at Relena.

"No! I'm not leaving you here to get killed!" She screamed back.

"RUN!!!" He yelled again as one man kicked at him.

Relena turned to run but the last man grabbed her around the waist.

"AHHH!" She screamed.

As the man kicked at him Heero grabbed his foot and twisted it, making him fall to the ground and hit his head with a sickening crack. Then he heard Relena scream and saw the man carrying her off. He ran and kicked the back of the man's knees. The man and Relena fell to the ground. The man jumped up quick but was soon back on the ground, unconscious. Heero looked at the five unconscious men then at Relena who had stood up and was standing about six feet away from him. He walked over to her and put his arms around her and pulled her close. 

'I must be dreaming.' Relena thought.

"I told you I'm watching over you." Heero said, looking down at Relena.

Relena looked up. "Thank you for the present Heero."

"I heard you the first time." He replied, slightly smiling. 

Relena smiled up at him. Then Heero started to lean in closer and closer to her. Their lips were almost touching when Heero when Heero heard a scrape and saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. All of the sudden a man jumped down from the garden wall and hit Heero in the head with the handle of his gun, full force.

~*To be continued*~

A/N: Did ya'll like it? Did it suck? Do you want me to still continue? Do you want me to stop? Please tell me in your review. Oh, and one more thing, do any of ya'll like the movie "The Princess Bride"? If you do then I would be forever grateful if you would R&R my "The Princess Bride Movie Quotes" list. Anyways, tell me if you liked this or not and if you want me to continue. I have lots of plans J . Thanx again, please review!

Vega Starr aka Madori Yuy


	3. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters no matter how much I wish I do

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters no matter how much I wish I do. However, I do own the plot of this story and my characters (so far only Michael, General Whitener, and Captain Brooks.) Please don't sue me, all you'll get is my copy of Endless Waltz. "No Ashes No! Not my copy of Endless Waltz!" *Runs over to the tore up Endless Waltz VHS while crying* "Never mind, you can't have that either, my other dog ate it." *sniff sniff* 

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter, although, I'm very doubtful as to whether or not I should continue. I only got two reviews for the second chapter. I got thirteen for the first chapter and only two for the second one. If I don't get more reviews for this chapter than I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. There are only two reasons that I'm continuing it right now. One, because I want to finish the story and I'm having fun. Two, because Ley and Delleina reviewed. Thank you two very much! Ya'll kept me going. Anyways, this chapter is a little bit longer than the other two. I'm still not into all of my story I had planned yet. I've got a few parts that I planned and I'm getting closer to what I've had all thought up but not yet. Once again, I'll start with the end of the last part so you don't have to re-read it. Please read and review! Thanx. 

****

Gundam Wing: The Next Generation

Part 3- The Kidnapping

Relena smiled up at him. Then Heero started to lean in closer and closer to her. Their lips were almost touching when Heero when Heero heard a scrape and saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. All of the sudden a man jumped down from the garden wall and hit Heero in the head with the handle of his gun, full force.

CRACK!!!

Heero started to fall but Relena caught him and slowly brought him to the ground. She sat with him in her lap, crying. 'That's funny.' Heero thought. 'She's the strongest women I know yet she's crying over me.'

"Run." He whispered weakly.

"No, I'm not leaving you here to die." She replied.

Then they both heard a click. Relena turned to find herself staring down the barrel of a gun. The man motioned for her to stand up. She gently laid Heero's head on the soft grass and stood. Nine more man jumped over the garden wall. Four of them grabbed Relena and carried her over the wall, kicking and screaming.

"What should we do with Yuy?" A young, blonde haired, blue eyed man said into his walkie-talkie. 

"Leave him. Leave him to suffer from his failure." Came the reply.

The man climbed over the wall. Heero slowly got up and climbed up on the wall. When he reached the top he saw the men shoving Relena into a black van and drive away.

"Relena!" He yelled weakly before passing put.

************************************************************************

Milliardo and Noin drove up to find Heero passed out on the ground outside the garden wall. They got him inside, laid him in a bed, and put a cold rag on his forehead. After only an hour he sat straight up in bed.

"Relena!"

"No, its Noin. Listen Heero, we need you to tell us what happened. We to find Relena before it is too late."

Noin brought Heero to the Preventers Headquarters. There, Heero told what happened, leaving out him almost kissing Relena of course. He knew Milliardo would freak.

"Okay people, we need to find as much information as we can, as soon as possible. Heero, we'll need your help. I need you to show us how you got into their files and how you decoded them." Sally said.

They had little luck in finding anything useful. They found one file they needed. All it did was set a deadline for them to find Relena. Once decoded, the file showed them everything about the execution. It was scheduled for a little over a month.

************************************************************************

The young blonde haired, blue eyed man shoved Relena into a cell and locked it. A few hours later she heard the lock unlatch. The man from the party, Whitener, walked in followed by the blonde haired, blue eyed man. They both had the same cold blue eyes.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Peacecraft." Whitener spoke, "You are a pretty one."

Relena shrank back into a corner. "What do you want with me?"

"You know very well what we want with you. Yuy saw to that much. He did hack most of our files, but he still doesn't know where our base is, so he can't save you. He'll try, frantically, to find you, yet he'll fail. On your execution day he'll have to watch you die, helpless to do anything. He'll have to live with his failure. He'll suffer the way I always wanted him to." He started to laugh and ended with his crooked smile and the evil glint in his eyes. "C'mon Captain Brooks." He and the blonde haired, blue eyed man walked out of her cell. The door latched behind them.

************************************************************************

**One month later**

"Mr. Yuy! I believe Ms. Dorothy may have found it!" A young Preventer yelled.

Heero rushed over to Dorothy Catalonia's computer. He took one look and then patted her on the back. 'Just in time' He thought. 

"I'll be in my office, bring them to me when they're finished printing. Good job Dorothy." He said in his monotone voice.

Since Relena had disappeared he had joined the Preventers. He had his own office in which he worked twenty four- seven trying to find information that might lead to Relena's rescue. He barely even took out time to eat and rarely slept. Dorothy walked in the door, handed Heero the papers, and walked out. Heero spread the papers out before him and looked at them. He started to smile. They had finally found them, the plans and location of the New OZ's base. He scanned over them for an hour, memorizing them to the best of his ability. Then he grabbed his Preventer's jacket and walked out.

************************************************************************

"WHAT?! You can't go save her alone! That's crazy!" Milliardo exploded when he heard Heero's rescue plan. Heero had expected it.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. I'm going alone. I'll arrive tomorrow and get Relena out of her holding cell. We'll find somewhere to hide until we can get out of the base safely. On the day of the execution, the following day, you and your squad will attack."

"WITH WHAT?" Milliardo screamed again, "ALL MOBILE SUITS HAVE BEEN DESTRUYED!"

At this point the vis-phone turned itself on and the image of Dr.J appeared on the screen.

"Still have a temper, don't we Milliardo?" Dr.J started "We have reconstructed the Gundams." Milliardo's jaw dropped. "We also reconstructed a few Tauruses and Leos."

"How?" Milliardo finally spit out.

"Don't ask how, just accept it." The screen went blank. Heero grabbed his jacket and walked out.

************************************************************************

The next day Heero landed in a forest near the base. He threw a leaf cover over WingZERO to conceal it and started to walk towards the base, staying concealed in the trees. The base was well camouflaged. It was in a mountain. When far away, one could not tell it was anything but a normal, slightly small, mountain. But when up close it was easier to tell. Heero was now in position and on time to get in. 

************************************************************************

Relena knew it had to be night. The soldiers changed shifts at night. They were doing that now. She suddenly heard the door unlock. 'That's unusual.' She thought. Then Whitener walked in. 'Oh great.'

"So, how does it feel, knowing you're going to die tomorrow?"

Relena just stood there, acting unphased by his words. All of the sudden, Whitener was in front of her.

"I bet no one has ever kissed those pretty little lips." He said.

Relena was surprised by his words and shook her head no, almost blushing. Whitener leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head. He kissed her cheek instead but it didn't seem to matter. He started to kiss her down her neck but she pulled herself away from him.

Heero didn't like this. He was watching Whitener while sitting in the air vent, unscrewing the cover from inside so he could get into her cell.

Whitener wrapped his arm around her wait and pulled her closer, leaning in to kiss her again. She pulled away and he almost kissed the wall.

"Why you little!" He yelled as he raised his hand and backhanded Relena across the face. She slammed into the ground. 

Heero was burning with anger now. He jumped through the air vent opening and delivered a flying kick to the back of Whitener's head.

"Never mess with my Relena." He said as his foot collided with the back of Whitener's head. Whitener fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Relena thought she heard Heero's voice. She slowly started to raise her head. Heero walked over to her and picked her up before she even had her head raised. His anger filled eyes changed to show hints of concern when he saw the growing red spot on Relena's cheek. He quickly pulled her and him into the air vent and closed it. He sat and looked her for a minute before putting his hand, gently, on the red spot. Relena reached up and put her hand on his. They sat like that for a while.

"We have to start moving." Heero said, "We'll spend the night in the air vents and find a way to escape in the morning. Right now, we just have to get farther away from your cell.

Relena nodded her head and they started crawling away. They finally stopped in a vent above a storage room. Heero laid down and pulled Relena up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. Then she fell asleep. He just looked at her for a while and then asleep too.

************************************************************************

Heero woke up the next morning to hear voices below him in the storage room.

"I checked this room, there's no one here."

"I think they escaped." 

"Whitener refuses to believe it. He says he knows Yuy to well."

"I know, I know."

He sent seven men up into the air vents to check. He says he has a hunch."

"Whoa, some hunch."

Then the door shut and the voices faded away. Heero was now wide-awake. He had to get Relena somewhere safer, now. He also had to be much more careful if there were in the air vents. He woke Relena up and told her what was happening. They started to crawl again. After just a few minutes they got to a place where four vents intersected. He knew which way to go but there was a problem. He could see men coming from both side vents and he heard a man about to turn the corner of the vent across from him. Relena looked up at him with wide eyes. They had no where to go.

~*To be continued*~

A/N: What will happen to Relena and Heero? Why does Whitener have a grudge against Heero? Is Whitener 'in love' with Relena? Find out in the next chapter.

Soooooooooooooooooo, What'd you think? Did it suck, was it good? Please tell me. I need to know if I should continue. Please review. Thanx!

~*Vega Starr aka Madori Yuy*~


	4. Self-detonate?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, as always

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, as always. However, I do own the characters I have made up, so far only Michael, General Whitener, and Captain Brooks. Please do not sue me all you'll get is… nothing!

A/N: Hey again. I'm still kind of sad. Only three reviews on last chapter! I went from thirteen to two to three! Well, on the bright side, the reviews went down but they're slowly coming back up. A big thanks to ZeStY, b, Cherry Girl, and Jadie for being the only four people to review my story! Thank ya'll very much. Another big thank you goes to gw_campaign for e-mailing me! Thanks a bunch! The only reason I continue is because of these people and my own desire to get into the story I have planned. Please feel free to e-mail me at [Tarrible2@aol.com][1] because I love getting e-mail! There is a little bit more Heero and Relena in this chapter. I should get a lot more Heero and Relena stuff going in Chapter 6, however, this will not be a lemon! No lemon writing for me. This chapter is about my normal size chapter. As always, I will start off with the last couple sentences of the last chapter so you won't have to re-read it. Please R&R! Thanx.

****

Gundam Wing: The Next Generation

Part 4- Self-detonate? 

Heero could see men coming from both side vents and he heard a man about to turn the corner of the vent across from him. Relena looked up at him with wide eyes. They had no where to go.

Heero ran through the base plans in his head but could come up with nothing. After a minute he remembered an opening they had just passed over that was different then the others. It was in the bottom instead of the side. Quickly, he grabbed Relena and they made their way over the opening. He pushed on the grate that covered the opening and noticed the only thing holding it there was springs. When you pushed down it popped closed again. 'Perfect. The soldiers will never know we went through this opening.' Heero thought. The room below was a laundry room and was empty. Under the vent was a bin full of clothes. Heero heard all three soldiers getting nearer. He grabbed Relena and dove through the vent. 

When they landed, a bunch of clothes popped up over them. They lay there for a minute before Heero noticed he was on top of Relena, face to face. Both he and Relena blushed. Then they heard voices coming from the vents above. Relena started to say something but Heero clamped a hand over her mouth and lay as still as possible.

"Man, I could've sworn we had them."

"I know, I could've sworn I heard them over here."

"What if they got out?"

"Then somebody searching the lower rooms will find them. As for us, we're stuck in the air vents."

"Yeah, I know, man."

Once the voices faded away Heero looked at Relena and took his hand off her mouth. He slightly blushed again, then started to push all of the clothes off from on top of him and hopped out of the clothes bin. As soon as his feet hit the floor he automatically fell into a fighting position in case someone was there. When he was sure it was safe, he reached into the bin and helped Relena out. He gently set her down on the ground and they stood there staring at each other. Heero started to scan the room for a way out. His eyes landed on a steam pipe that led up through the ceiling. 'That will lead outside.' He thought. He looked back at Relena and finally broke the silence. 

"I have to go join the attack on the base." He said in his flat, monotone voice. "The others will be here very shortly and I have to be ready to help in WingZERO."

"Please don't leave Heero." Relena pleaded with him. 

"I have to." Was his only reply.

"But, what if you don't come back?" Relena asked, her voice growing shaky and tears filling her eyes.

"I'm coming back." He said as if he was sure of it.

"You don't know that. What if they kill you? Or what if you self-detonate?" She turned away, walked across the room, and leaned up against the wall so Heero wouldn't see the few tears that had made their way down her face. 'I can't let him see me cry. He'll think I'm weak.' 

'Is she crying? Is she crying over me? Again? No, no, she couldn't be. I'm not worth crying over.' 

"I won't self-detonate and I will come back." He said again. He walked over to where Relena was standing and turned her to him. She tried to turn away but he caught her face in his hands. He looked at her for few seconds, then leaned down and kissed her. At first he wondered if he had made a mistake, but when Relena started to kiss back he knew it was okay. He pressed himself up against her and deepened the kiss. 'I feel so safe like this.' Relena thought. ' I've got a wall behind me and Heero in front of me. I feel like nothing in the world can hurt me.' They stood like that for a few more minutes before Heero broke the kiss. Heero looked at Relena and they both blushed. He couldn't help but slightly smile. 'Is he blushing? Was that embarrasment in his eyes? Is he smiling?' Relena asked herself. 

"I have to leave now." Heero finally said.

"Please don't go." She said, her eyes betraying her once more and showing her fear. 

"You still don't believe I'm coming back." He stated more than asked. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled something out and hung it around Relena's neck. 

"What are these?" She asked.

"They're called dog tags, my military identification tags."

"But you weren't in the military. You're a Gundam pilot."

"I know. Dr. J and I never gave each other Christmas present. Except one year, he gave me these. He said they would make me feel more like a soldier. I've had them ever since, I've just kept them hidden. I'm coming back for those, keep them safe." Relena gave a sad smile

"One last thing." Heero said. 

"What?"

"Take my communicator." He said, handing her hid hand held communicator. "You can talk to me whenever you want and when you're not you can listen to what's going on in the battle." 

"Won't you need it?" She asked. 

"No. I'll be using the Gundam's communication circuit." He answered.

Relena reached up and put a hand on his cheek. He held it there for a moment and then turned and walked towards the steam vent.

"Come back." She said one last time.

"I will. I promise." He said in his still flat voice. Relena watched him leave and then ran and hid behind the clothes bins. 

************************************************************************

Heero climbed out of the stem vent on the roof. He looked around and saw that the base already had its new mobile suits lined up. There were twenty Geminis and twenty Sagittarius, all ready to attack. In the distance Heero could see the other five Gundams, three Leos and three Tauruses. 'Twelve against forty.' He thought as he made his way towards his Gundam. Once he was in WingZERO and powered up he looked to his side and saw the Preventers' troops landing. Then he looked forward and saw the New Oz's troops.

"Oh great." Came Duo's sarcastic voice. "This was _supposed _to be a surprise attack. You know, surprise, as in the enemy doesn't have forty mobile suits waiting for us!"

"Relena, are you there?" Heero contacted Relena. 

"I'm here Heero." She responded.

Duo started laughing and said. "You gave Relena your communicator? What a stupid question, of course you did! Because you looooooooooooovvve her! 

"Can it Maxwell." Heero said through gritted teeth. At that moment the enemy attacked. 

************************************************************************

The battle had been raging on for a while now. There were nine Geminis left and six Sagittarius. Trowa had to leave the battle because he ran out of ammunition, two Leos and two Tauruses were down but the pilots were okay. That left it fifteen seven and the enemy suits had awesome weapons. Relena had contacted Heero throughout the battle to make sure he was all right. Every time he had been able to say he was okay but this time he wasn't so sure. 

"I've got a minor problem." He simply said when Relena contacted him again. Actually, he had a major problem. Four mobile suits had a hold of him. One on each leg and one on each arm. He couldn't move and one mobile suit was above him, preparing to attack. He had run out of options. Either he could allow the mobile suit to attack or he could self-detonate and take out all five of them. He was far enough away from everyone else to where he would only blow up himself and the five Geminis without causing damage to any of the others. He had to contact Relena one last time. 

"Relena looks like I'll have to break my promise."

"What do you mean?" She asked, worry filling her voice.

"I have to self-detonate."

~*To be continued*~ 

A/N: Sooooo, how was it? Did it suck? Was it good? Tell me in your review and tell me if I should continue or not. I'm sorry if the mood or anything kinda changed in the middle. You wanna here a funny story that explains why it may have? Okay, I write my stories down on paper and then type them on the computer when I get a chance. One night, I typed all the way down to the part right before Heero kisses Relena. I got tired and decided I would finish typing the next day. So I put Chapter 4 back in my notebook and went to bed. I couldn't sleep so I proof read Chapter 4 and once again put it back in the notebook. The next day I went to run errands with my mom (Loads of fun.) and I brought my notebook so I could write Chapter 2 of my other story while I was waiting in the car. One again I got bored and re-proof read Chapter 4. Once again, I put it back in the notebook. When I got home I sat down at the computer and reached into my notebook to pull out Chapter 4. It wasn't there. I tore the house and car apart and couldn't find it anywhere. I finally gave up and sat down to re-write what I hadn't typed. I tried my best to remember what I wrote the first time. I think I got pretty close but not exact. I liked the original Chapter 4 but I guess I'll have to settle for this one. Did I confuse you? If so then basically what I was saying is I lost Chapter 4 before I could finish typing it! Anywayz, please tell me what you think of this story in your review. One last thing, if it is at all possible could ya'll read my other Gundam Wing story? It's called Daughter Of The Soldier And The Princess. I need some people to tell me if it's good or not. Anywaz, please review! Ja ne! ~*Vega Starr*~ 

   [1]: mailto:Tarrible2@aol.com



	5. Relena's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, as always

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, as always. However, I do own the plot of this story and the characters I have made up, ya'll know who they are. Please do not sue me, all you will get is my copy of the Gundam Wing graphic novels. "No Brennan! My graphic novels are not food!" *Runs over to her little brother who has pages of her graphic novel hanging out of his mouth* Sorry, you can't have those, my brother got hungry. I can give you my pocket lent!

A/N: Hey again everyone! Two reviews? That's it? All right I can take a hint. A big thanks goes to Delleina and Laceyespeon who were the only two to review my story. Another big thanks goes out to those of you who have e-mailed or IMed me. Reviews, e-mails, IMs, and my own desire to keep writing this story are all that keeps me writing. I've got a new plan. I post a new chapter to this story every week. That's quicker than anyone else I know. I post quick and I only get two reviews a chapter. Other authors post slow and get like ten reviews a chapter if not more. Therefore, I think I'm going to start posting slower. I rush myself trying to update both my stories once a week and it doesn't help anything. So from now on be expecting my chapters to come out every two weeks or so instead of every week. Maybe if I get more reviews for this chapter than I will keep posting once a week. Anywayz, this chapter might be shorter than others, I dunno. Well, please read and review. Thanx.

****

Gundam Wing: The Next Generation

Part 5- Relena's Sacrifice

"Relena looks like I'll have to break my promise."

"What do you mean?" She asked, worry filling her voice.

"I have to self-detonate."

"What?! You can't self-detonate! You promised."

"If I don't then I'll die anyway. I'll just leave one less Preventer to fight New OZ. If I self-detonate then there is one less Preventer and five less of New OZ."

"No Heero! You promised! You can't! You have to come back and get your dog tags!"

"I wish I could Relena."

"You have to!" Relena was hysterically yelling into the walkie-talkie now.

"I have no choice." Suddenly, the ZERO System started feeding pictures into his brain. But these weren't the normal pictures of his enemy and how to attack. These were his reasons to live. The first picture was his mother with her long brown hair and brown eyes. She was holding onto his father who had brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. Next he saw Odin Lowe, his mentor. After Odin he saw Dr. J. Then himself training. Soon came the pilots and Relena. Then different battle scenes flashed through his head. Next he saw himself kissing Relena. Then again he was kissing Relena. And last of all, he saw a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes sitting in the grass. She turned to him and held her arms out to him with a smile on her face. Then it all stopped. The pictures had all flashed through his head in less than a second, yet he had seen all of them. 'Is this what I'm fighting for? I know I'm fighting for Relena but am I also supposed to fight for this little girl? Will that in any way make up for the last little girl? If I fight and defend this one? Will something bad happen if I self-detonate? Something that may lead to her death? Then I will fight for her and for Relena.'

"Mission accepted." He mumbled.

"What Heero? Please don't self-detonate! I'm not worth your life! Please." Relena started out yelling and ended in a whisper. 

Heero looked up and saw the Gemini aiming its gun at him. He summoned up the last of his strength and more that he didn't even know he had. He began to twist and turn, trying to loosen the grip of the Gemini's and free himself. Finally, he brought one leg back and kicked. The mobile suit on his left leg flew off and slammed into the attacking Gemini above. Both suits exploded. Heero continued to twist, kick, and fling more until he was free.

"I'm coming back." He said to Relena.

"You are? Oh Heero, you had me so worried!"

"You have to be quieter or else they'll find you."

"Too late." Came a man's voice over the walkie-talkie. 

"Whitener. What are you doing with Relena?"

"I guess I'll carry out my original plans."

"WHAT?!"

"Say good bye to your precious little Relena." Whitener said in an evil tone.

"Heero?" Came Relena's voice. Heero could tell she was scared but she was trying to hide it.

"Relena." Was all he could say.

Don't worry about me Heero. Just keep fighting. They need you."

"No. I will save you."

"No Heero, they need you out there. Keep fighting. I-"

"Your time is up." Whitener cut her off. "Good bye Heero."

Heero headed for the base. He jumped out of WingZERO and couldn't believe what he saw. 'The Maganacs? They saved their mobile suits?' Landing all over the battlefield were the Maganac Corps. Heero knew they could handle the mobile suits now, so he headed for the stem vent to get into the base. 

************************************************************************

Heero was crouched down on a small walkway above where Whitener had Relena. Relena had her hands by her side and was kneeling down. In front of her was a camera that would soon be turned on to broadcast her execution. Behind her stood Whitener and a few of his soldiers.

"You have only a few seconds before you die. Would you like to plead for your life? I love it when people do that." Whitener said, walking in front of Relena.

""I would never plead for my life. Especially to the likes of you." Relena said, spitting on Whitener's boots.

"Why you little-" Whitener began while, once again, raising his hand. Heero found this as the perfect time to show himself. He dropped down from the walkway and landed in between Relena and Whitener. He reached out and caught Whitener's hand right before it hit Relena.

"I told you to never mess with my Relena." Heero said. Anger hinting in his monotone voice. Then he placed his other hand in the middle of Whitener's chest and pushed him backwards. 

"Stay behind me." He said, pulling Relena behind him.

"Gosh, you're like a little cockroach that keeps coming back!" Whitener said, annoyed. 

"What do you want?" Heero asked.

"I want control of The World Nations, not to mention my revenge on you!" He shouted.

"What?! Why do you want revenge on me?" Heero asked, surprised at Whitener's response. 

"You of all people should know. Mr. Big Shot Gundam Pilot." Whitener said sarcastically.

"You're jealous." Heero mumbled, realizing why Whitener wanted revenge.

"I should be piloting that suit!" Whitener began to shout again. "I worked with it far before you got there. But no, Dr. J let you pilot it. You, just a kid. He would never let me. He went searching until he found you. Now you've got the Gundam and the girl! If I could've been the pilot than she would've fallen in love with me! Not you!"

"I never would've fallen in love with you!" Relena shouted from behind Heero.

'In love?' Heero though. 'No, couldn't be. But am I in love with her?'

"It doesn't matter in the slightest now." Whitener interrupted Heero's thoughts. "She'll soon be dead. And so will you." Whitener pulled out a gun and pointed it at Heero.

"I'm not afraid to die." Heero said, making sure Relena was behind him. 

"Well that's good." Whitener responded. "Because your about to." Whitener aimed the gun at Heero's heart and pulled the trigger.

"No!!!" Relena yelled, flinging herself in front of Heero. Heero watched in horror as the bullet ripped through Relena's chest.

~*To be continued*~

A/N: So how was it? Please tell me in the review I know you're gonna leave. I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I needed to leave a cliffhanger. Well, please review. Thanx.

~*Vega Starr*~


	6. Heero and Relena

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. (Well DUH!) However, I do own the characters I have made up and the plot of this story. You want to sue me? Think about it, I'm writing fanfiction, not books, therefore I make no money. I have two cents to my name. Still thinking about suing me? 

A/N: Hello all! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update quicker next time. Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter of my story. This chapter has more Heero and Relena in it. Next chapter is when I'll really get into the Heero and Relena part, but don't worry, it won't be a lemon or even close to a lemon. Please R&R! Thanx!

****

Gundam Wing: The Next Generation

Part 6- Heero and Relena

"I'm not afraid to die." Heero said, making sure Relena was behind him. 

"Well that's good." Whitener responded. "Because your about to." Whitener aimed the gun at Heero's heart and pulled the trigger.

"No!!!" Relena yelled, flinging herself in front of Heero. Heero watched in horror as the bullet ripped through Relena's chest.

"Noooooo!" He yelled, a feeling of dread filling him. He launched himself at Whitener and grabbed his gun. Whitener's face held a brief look of surprise before Heero shot him through the heart. 

"Father!" Captain Brooks yelled. He looked down at Whitener, then at Heero. He pointed his gun at him, his eyes filled with sadness mixed with fury. He was about to pull the trigger when Trowa jumped down from above and knocked him out. 

"Get help!" Heero yelled o Trowa.

"Right." Trowa headed out. All the soldiers ran out of the room to try and find help, not believing what they saw. Heero ran to Relena's fallen figure and pulled her up into his lap.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, not able to come up with anything better to say. 'How could you do that Yuy?! You just let the one person you care about get shot!' Heero thought to himself.

"I couldn't let you die for me." She said. Then she took the dog tags from around her neck and hung them around Heero's. "I'm glad I get to give these back to you. Here, I have something else for you." She slipped her ring off a little finger and hung it on the chain with Heero's dog tags. "My father gave it to me when I was little. I want you to have now that I'm gone."

"You're not gone Relena. You're going to be okay. You have to be okay. Peace can't survive without you." He said, trying to keep her awake.

"Is…that…all…I am…to…you?" She asked, getting weaker.

"No Relena, you're much more to me." He replied, keeping his voice as emotionless as possible. Then he leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Relena gave a small smile. "Good. Now…I…can die…happy." She said, then passed out.

"Relena! Relena! You have to stay awake!" Heero started to yell at her. Luckily, Sally Po came running in with Trowa at that moment. Her heart sank when she saw Heero sitting with Relena in his lap, both of them covered in her blood. Heero looked up at Sally and she saw all of the pain in his eyes. 

"Heero, there's no doctors at this base. We'll have to get her in my carrier and fly her to the nearest hospital. It's not that far away." Sally leaned down and felt for Relena's pulse. It was faint, but it was there. "We have to hurry." She said. Heero nodded and carried Relena out to the carrier. Sally yelled the name of the hospital to the others. Then her and Heero, carrying Relena, flew off.

************************************************************************

Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei walked into the hospital waiting room. They looked over at Heero who had his head in his hands. His face clearly showed all of the pain that her was in. He wasn't crying, but he looked miserable. Duo looked at the other three. They nodded and walked out. Duo walked over to Heero.

"Hey Heero buddy." He said quietly. Heero heard his voice and tried to make his face emotionless once again.

"It's my fault." He muttered.

"No it's not." Duo put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah it is. I should've protected her better. Now she may die. And it's all because of me." His voice almost cracked.

"You couldn't do anything, Heero." Duo said, putting his head in his hands too. "What did the doctor say?" He saw Heero flinch and knew he shouldn't have asked.

"He said it doesn't look good." Heero felt a lump in his throat but he pushed it away. The other pilots, Noin, and Milliardo walked in.

"Where's my sister?!" Milliardo demanded. "Yuy! I thought you would protect her better! Not let her get shot! What a pathetic job you did." He took his anger out on Heero. Noin pulled Milliardo off to the side and slapped him across the face.

"WHAT was THAT for?!" He yelled, surprised.

"Heero did his very best to protect Relena. He was prepared to die for her but she jumped in front of the bullet meant for him. I guarantee he is suffering more than anyone else here! Even more than you! So be more considerate of him!" She finally finished. Milliardo stared at her surprised.

"I guess you're right." He sighed, pulling Noin into a hug.

************************************************************************

Soon everyone was in the waiting room, including Catherine, Dorothy, Hilde, and Trowa's new co-worker from the circus, Clara. Clara had bright green eyes and black hair that came to the middle of her back. Suddenly, Heero jumped up out of his chair. Everyone turned to look at what had caused him to get up. Their eyes met with the doctor and Sally.

"How is she?" Heero asked.

"She lost a lot of blood but she should be better within a couple of months. She can probably leave here in a few weeks. That's a probably. We're not absolutely sure yet. The bullet came so close to killing her. It skinned up against her heart. She got lucky. She came so close to death. Must've had a guardian angel watching over her." The doctor walked out, shaking his head.

************************************************************************

**Two weeks later**

Everyone was crowded into Relena's small hospital room. They all looked at the door as the doctor walked in.

"I've got good news. Mrs. Darlian can go home this afternoon. That is, if you feel up to it." He said looking at Relena. Everyone one let out a long sigh of relief. Relena nodded, wanting nothing more than to go home. The doctor started again. "She won't be able to do much. She'll need to stay in bed and rest for a while. No lifting anything heavier than a pen. And no meetings of any kind. She'll probably need help. Other than that there's nothing else I can think of." The doctor walked out.

"You'll come back to the Sanc Kingdom with me and Noin." Milliardo said to Relena.

"No offense, but I want to go home. I haven't been home in so long. I stayed with you in the Sanc Kingdom for three months, one month in a cold, dark cell, and two weeks in here. I want to go home." Relena answered.

"Didn't you hear what the doctor said? You need someone with you to help you, not to mention protect you." Milliardo shot back. Relena was about to say she could take care of herself, but Heero broke in.

"I'll stay with Relena." Everyone turned at Prussian blue-eyed man that was sitting nest to Relena's bed.

"Over my dead body!" Milliardo yelled at him.

"I can arrange that." Heero said, calmly standing up and pointing his gun at Milliardo. Noin quickly stood up and pulled Milliardo back into his seat. Relena reached up with one hand and put it on Heero's hand that held the gun. Heero looked at her and put the gun away, then began arguing with Milliardo again.

"I'll never let you stay with my sister!"

"It'll be for the best. I can help her out and protect her."

"Just like the last time!" Heero almost cringed at the words. Relena saw that Milliardo had hurt Heero and decided to step in.

"That's enough, Milliardo!!! I trust Heero with my life and I think he manage to take care of me for a month or so."

"Well I don't think so! He's obviously not very good in the protecting area!" Milliardo saw Noin out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head a little and looked her. She glared at him, making him reconsider. "Fine then, if that's what you want." He said to Relena, still looking at the glaring Noin. "But if anything goes wrong you're gone, Yuy, and Relena comes to stay with me and Noin." Heero nodded and with that everyone got ready to go home.

************************************************************************

"Welcome home, Ms. Relena." Paigan said as he opened the door.

"Thank you Paigan."

"Here, allow me to get that." Paigan reached for Relena's bag that Heero was carrying.

"I have it." He growled, pulling it back.

"Heero, it's okay. Paigan is here to help." Relena said, almost laughing. Heero reluctantly handed the bag to Paigan.

"C'mon, let's get you settled into a room."

************************************************************************

**One month later**

Heero walked up the stairs to go to bed. It was late and h e was extremely tired. Before he went to his room he stopped at Relena's to check on her. For the past week she had fallen asleep either watching TV or reading. Every night he would go in her room, cover her up, and turn off the TV or put up her book. He listened at the door and couldn't here the TV. 'Must be asleep.' He thought. Then he opened the door, not bothering to knock this time, and went in. He scanned the dark room but didn't see Relena. Noticing that the balcony door was slightly open, he walked out onto the balcony. Standing there, looking up at the sky was Relena, bathed in silvery moonlight. 

"You shouldn't be out here alone." 

Relena jumped, leaning out over the balcony's railing. Heero's arms shot out and caught her, pulling her close to him.

"What'd you say?" She asked, still surprised to find Heero on her balcony.

"I said, you shouldn't be out here alone."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe. Someone could shoot you or kidnap you again. Then we would all worry about you again."

"Do _you_ worry about me Heero?" Relena asked, hopeful after he had said 'we would all worry about you.'

"Of course. Without you, peace would be gone." Heero instantly regretted what he said. Relena bowed her head down.

"So I _am_ just a symbol of peace to you." She said, her head still down. The answer she got, she didn't expect. Heero tilted her face up towards his, leaned in, and kissed her.

~*To be continued*~

A/N: So, how'd you like it? I promise the next chapter will have more Heero and Relena. Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to e-mail me at Tarrible@aol.com. I love getting e-mails! Also, if you would like me to e-mail you when I update just tell me. Please review! Thanx!

~*Vega Starr*~


End file.
